Paul Bunyan
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Buster performance by 4%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Video= Ascension |2}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |2}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |1}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |2}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |10,000}} |2qp = |30,000}} |3qp = |90,000}} |4qp = |300,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |2}} |21 = |4}} |31 = |2}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |2}} |51 = |2}} |52 = |4}} |61 = |4}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |6}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1qp = |10,000}} |2qp = |20,000}} |3qp = |60,000}} |4qp = |80,000}} |5qp = |200,000}} |6qp = |250,000}} |7qp = |500,000}} |8qp = |600,000}} |9qp = |1,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Paul Bunyan was an event reward from All the Statesmen! ~Learn With Manga Records of the American Frontier~ and All the Statesmen! ~Learn With Manga Records of the American Frontier~ Re-run Event. *She has the highest Attack out of all 1 Berserkers. *She has the lowest HP values out of all servants. *She is the first Bronze rarity servant that added to the game since its launch, and the only servants below three stars, excluding the zero star servant Angra Mainyu. *She is the only bronze servant that has unique background artworks through Stage 1 to 3 like other silver and gold servants before Anastasia Chapter Release. *She is the first event free servant that is not in 4 rarity. *The blue ox seen during her battle animation and final card art is "Babe the Blue Ox". *The animation for Marvelous Exploits is the shortest Noble Phantasm animation in the game. This may be a reference to a running gag in the Learn with Manga! comics in which the author (through Gudako) complains about the game's long, unskippable NP animations. *She received Additional Dialogue on 1 January 2019 Update. Images Saint Graphs= PaulBunyan1.png|Stage 1 PaulBunyan2.png|Stage 2 PaulBunyan3.png|Stage 3 PaulBunyan4.png|Stage 4 PaulAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= PaulBunyanicon.png|Stage 1 PaulBunyanStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 PaulBunyanStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 PaulBunyanFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 PaulBunyanSilverIcon.png|Stage 1 (Silver) PaulBunyanStage2SilverIcon.png|Stage 2 (Silver) PaulBunyanStage3SilverIcon.png|Stage 3 (Silver) PaulBunyanFinalSilverIcon.png|Stage 4 (Silver) PaulBunyanGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) PaulBunyanStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) PaulBunyanStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) PaulBunyanFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S174 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S174 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S174 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= BunyanSprite1.png|Stage 1 Bunyan2.png|Stage 2 Bunyan3.png|Stage 3 S174 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S174 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S174 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo174.png|NP Logo Bunyan_axe.png|Axe Bunyan_saw.png|Chainsaw Bunyan_ox.png|Babe the Blue Ox Marvelous_exploit.png|Noble Phantasm Bunyan_shoes.png|Noble Phantasm (Shoes) |-| Expression Sheets= Bunyan_1.png|Stage 1 Bunyan_2.png|Stage 2 Bunyan_3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE698.png|Snow Pirates Portrait CE 0735.png|My Favourite Pancake (Valentine CE) CE851.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE875.png|Little little bullet CE1070.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Paul Bunyan |-| Others= PaulAF-Gutentag Omen.png|Gutentag Omen ver. April Fool by Riyo Paul-Bunyan Luchador.png|Stage 1 (Christmas 2018) BunyanIllust 1.jpg|Illustration by Riyo BunyanIllust 2.jpg|with Female Master and Mashu Kyrielight Illustration by Riyo BunyanIllust 3.jpg|Illustration by Riyo BunyanIllust 4.jpg|Illustration by Riyo BunyanIllust 5.jpg|with Abigail Williams Illustration by Riyo BunyanIllust 6 Xmas.jpg|Illustration by Riyo BunyanIllust 7 Xmas.jpg|with Napoléon, Marie Antoinette and Bradamante Illustration by Riyo BunyanIllust 8 Xmas.jpg|Illustration by Riyo BunyanIllust 9 Xmas.jpg|with Female Master Illustration by Riyo BunyanIllust 10 Xmas.jpg|with Quetzalcoatl (Samba/Santa) Illustration by Riyo BunyanIllust 11 Xmas.jpg|Christmas 2018 Illustration by Riyo Category:RiyoChara Category:RiyoManga Category:Free Servants Category:American Servants Category:Canadian Servants